El malo-Aventura (Song-fic NaruHina)
by Alondra-Chan NH
Summary: -¿Que te da gracia Naruto-kun?-me preguntaste con esa hermosa voz a lo que solo dije. -Recorde de lo tuyo con Sasuke- -¿Y eso que tene de gracioso?- -Pues todo ya que: El te da su amor, tu duermes con dudas y yo sigo siendo el malo que no dejas de querer.


El te da su amor,tu duermes con dudas.  
Ahora ves que la costumbre,no es lo que  
aparenta ser.  
Es tan sincero,contrario a mis  
sigo siendo el malo que no dejas de querer.

Hinata, Hinata, ¿que no lo sabes?, nunca dejarás de amarme, mira, te lo recordaré eras nueva en la escuela, tenes un historial de conducta perfecta la chica buena y perfecta. Terminamos desde al año pasado ahora estamos en 3ero de preparatoria, a punto de terminar el curso, pero, vos andas de novia con Sasuke, pero hay un problema, el te ama pero vos no, dormis con dudas ¿y sabes por que?, porque no lo amas, me amas a mi, por más que sea el chico bueno, el chico perfecto vos me amas a el chico malo y perdedor a los ojos de todos a mí, Uzumaki Naruto.

Tu seras la cinderella,,el tonto que da pena,  
y aunque yo no sea un principe azuuuul.  
Soy tu amor,y tu dilema,y al igual que en las  
novelas soy el malo con una virtuuuud.

Sos perfecta lo sé, el el el genio y chico perfecto aunque en realidad es un idiota y me da pena que vaya tras mis sobras, se que no soy nadie en este mundo soy un chico normal, pero también soy un perdedor como ambos sabemos que no soy un príncipe azul pero vos sos una princesa, la clásica cinderella pero aun así logré tener tu amor asi como en las novelas soy un perdedor que no tene nada pero a la vez lo tene todo ese todo es tu amor soy el malo de esta película pero tengo una virtud y la mas valiosa dde todas y sos vos.

Él no entiende el procedimiento,  
cuando y como darte un beso.  
Yo en cambio,encuentro el punto debil,  
que te elevas en exceso.  
Nisiquiera se imagina de ese pacto  
misterioso con tu alma y tu cerebro.

Los veo y me dan ganas de hecharme al piso y reir como un lunático, y la verdad no se por que no lo hago, es decir, en mi opinión solo te ve como un trofeo, te besa , te abraza y te apapacha enfrente de todos y más enfrente mio, será un genio pero es un idiota no tien ni idea como besarte, como abrazarte ni apapacharte, ¡NO SABE NADA!, yo en cambio se el método para besarte cuando quiera y como quiera, yo a diferencia de él se como quitarte la tímidez, se mantenerte conciente y que cuando te sonrojas lo hagas leve, pero el hace que te desmayes de la verguneza, simpre te la pasas tartamudeando y estas tan roja como marte y facilmente podría verte del ciber espacio sin usar nada mas que mi vista y mara que no es nada buena.

Tendrias que volver a nacer,  
para ver si en otra vida te enamoras de él.  
No tiene la tactica adecuada  
pa'arrancarme de tu pecho.  
Yo que te falle a ti mil veces,  
sigo siendo tu dueño.

Nunca borraras lo que sentís por mi ni muerta dejrás de amarme y tal vez suene arrogante,pero, tal vez debas volver a nacer pero ni así dejarás de amarme, y en parte el logra que cada vez me ames más y lo sé, te da rosa rojas pero a vos no te gusta ese color ya que es color de la sangre y te recuerda al asesinato de tu madre enfrente de tus ojos por esos criminales llamados akatsuki, en parte me alegro que te dejarán vivir para estar conmigo, cada 20 del mes te da chocolates negros los cuales no te has tomado la molestia de decirle que los detestas, se muy bien que te gusta los chocolates blancos y dulces tus flores favoritas son lirios y aunque te gusta que la gentea sea romantica odias que sea empalagosa.

Que me pregunte como te conquiste.  
Que anote mis truquitos en papel.  
No basta los modales,y ser fiel.  
Si tu deliras por el malo,  
que te heriza la piel.

Muchos por no decir que todos se preguntan como fue que te enamoré y te conquiste, que me gane todo de vos, en especial Sasuke se lo pregunta y sobre todo lo quere hacer para arrancarme de tu pecho y poseerlo pero no lo hará, porque el dueño de tu corazón no se irá nunca.

Podrá ser educado, ¨leal¨, fiel, atractivo éct, étc, étc. pero eso lo hace aburrido eso no basta es mejor a alguien mal educado, realmente poco leal posiblemente atractivo pero modesto y humilde por que no se sabe que pasará y nuestra realación era impredecible e imperactiva además de divertida. Aver decíme, ¿de que te serví el chico bueno cuando suspiras por el chico malo?

Oye

Escucha las palabras.

De Romeo.

So Nasty.

Yes sir.

Tu seras la cinderella,y el tonto que da pena,  
y aunque yo no sea un principe azuuuul.  
Soy tu amor,y tu dilema,y al igual que en las  
novelas soy el malo con una virtuuuud.

Ustedes son novios desde que empezó el ciclo escolar, se les llama los príncipes, pero a nosotros no llamaban la pareja perfecta, por el simple hecho de que gracias a vos deje de ser un causa problemas y un rebelde, eras mi conciencia y yo era tu valor, pero ustedes se les dice príncipes por el hecho de que ambos son muy buenos, los chicos buenos educados y ¨tiernos¨ pero nosotros somos el chico malo con la chica buena, la luna y el sol, el naranja y el violetta el cielo y el mar, el dia y la noche. Puede que no sea el mejor postor pero soy a quien tu corazón ha elegido y eso me hace el hombre y ser más dichoso de toda la faz de la tierra y del universo.

Él no entiende el procedimiento,  
cuando y como darte un beso.  
Yo en cambio,encuentro el punto debil,  
que te elevas en exceso.  
Nisiquiera se imagina de ese pacto  
misterioso con tu alma y tu cerebro.

Tendrias que volver a nacer,  
para ver si en otra vida te enamoras de él.  
No tiene la tactica adecuada  
pa'arrancarme de tu pecho.  
Yo que te falle a ti mil veces,  
sigo siendo tu dueño.

Los veo y me dan lastima no lo amas ¿por que seguís con esto?, No sabe como besarte ni abrazarte y no solo aseo ademmas...

-Se acabo Sasuke-conocía esa voz era Hinata y no escuche mal estaba terminando a Sasuke

-No se como lo seguís amando Hinata!-le gritó el azabache ahora sí que juro que me dan ganas de golpearlo ¡¿Como se atrevete a gritarte que no sabe que sos una flor de cristal?!-Es un idiota que no sabe valorarte se acostá con Sakura mientras decí que te ama!-le gritó y eso me paralizó por completo era cierto por mi culpa nuestra hermosa relación termino por mi estupidez, yo me deje llevar por una vieja ilusión la cual es una amiga de infancia Haruno Sakura y te falle no 1 ni 2 sino 3 veces siendote infiel, me perdonaste las primeras 2 veces pero a la tercera terminaste conmigo pero con esto que acabo de escuchar me he dado cuenta de que te falle mas de mil veces sigo siendo tu dueño.

Que me pregunte como te conquiste.  
Que anote mis truquitos en papel.  
No basta los modales,y ser fiel.  
Si tu deliras por el malo,  
que te heriza la piel.

Han pasado semanas desde que lo terminaste hoy justo es nuestra ceremonia de clausura, veo que Sasuke no se da por vencido te da rosas rojas las cuales odias, te deja chocolates amargos o negros en tu asiento y no se como pero te deja notas rosadas con poemas tan cursis pidiendole que volvas con el pero para su mala suerto sigo acá con vos se que eso cambiará a partir de mañana pero hare algo para cambiarlo, se que me amas y por eso terminaste y con el y estoy cansado de mantenerme al margen, desquitar mi dolor golpeando gente, grfitieando la escuela haciendo estupidez y media sabiendo que me amas.

The bad boy

The kings

Aventura

Soy el chico malo así que por que actuar como un chico bueno y pelele iré por vos. Ahí estas hermosa hablando con Tenten ya se va mejor para poder hablar con vos.

-Hinata, tenemos que hablar-

-Na-Naruto-kun-tartamudeaste y te sonrojaste Kami como amo eso te queres ir pero no te dejaré ya te perdí una vez por baka no dejaré que pase de nuevo

-No te vas-exclamé sijentandole el brazó-Ni pienses que te librará de mi-casi grité sujetandola mas fuerte

-Naruto-kun me lastimas-

-Y sabes vos lo que me lastimabas a mi cada vez que estabas con Sasuke, cuando te besabas y te abrazabas con el!-Grité

-Y no sabes como me lastimaste al acostarte con Sakura!-Me respondió de igual forma

-Pero yo lo hize por que tuve una idea equivocada del amor, ahora nos vamos de la Preparatoria y nunca nos volveremos a ver y pensas que te dejaré ir de nuevo!-grite al borde de las lagrimas-Yo te amo y se que me correspondes! Te amo y sin vos estoy perdido y soy un rebelde sin causa sos mi conciencia y la calma a mi tempestad-Solté las lagrimas y te besé con todos los meses reprimidos, inmediatamente vos nos correspondiste, al día siguiente despertamos en mi apartamento completamente desnudos justo como soliamos hacerlo, amo tenerte en mi regazo y sentirte mia al verte solo suelto una pequeña risilla.

-¿Que te da gracia Naruto-kun?-me preguntaste con esa hermosa voz a lo que solo dije.

-Recorde de lo tuyo con Sasuke-

-¿Y eso que tene de gracioso?-

-Pues todo ya que: El te da su amor,

tu duermes con dudas  
y yo sigo siendo el malo  
que no dejas de querer.


End file.
